Insanity
by Cpt. Matt Smith
Summary: What will happen when an innocent snowball fight turns into a torture trip for Ezra and Sabine? How will Hera and Kanan react to their sudden disappearance? Who is their captor? Read to find out! (authors notes at the beginning)(story from Assassin2008) Please Review
1. Author's Notes

Hello, everyone.

I'm uploading a new Star Wars Rebels fanfic, but as always, before I do, I need to explain a few things, and bring a few disclaimers to light. If you feel like you don't need too read these notes, then the first chapter is accessible, via how it always is.

Okay, they're gone; it's just the two of us.

1- this story is not an original idea; it was given to me by assassin2000, writer of -How Could This Happen- and -The Traitor-. Please give him/her some love, his/her page is right below.

Mobile- u/5827809/

Desktop/Mac- u/5827809/

2- My OC, Matt Smith, will not be in this story. It is an Ezra+Sabine story, so there is no need for Matt. I know that a few of you are a little curious about his back ground, but that has come in another story, that depicts how Matt made the transition from a Knights Templar Assassin, to a Crewman of the Ghost.

Instead, there is another character named ******. He is an old acquaintance and enemy of Sabine and tortures her, along with Ezra to get information out of them for the Empire

3-Disclaimers are the thing I hate the most, but must be done...

Things I don't own-

-Star Wars (all variants)

-assassin2000's plot

-assassin2000's stories

Things I DO own,

-The replacement for assassin2000's original idea...


	2. Chapter 1

Insanity- Ch. 1

It was a bright, Tuesday morning in December. Kanan and Hera were in their cabin, making noise. (yeah...) Zeb was out in the village, Ezra was on the roof, and Sabine was in the main room.

Getting bored, Sabine went up to the roof, oblivious to the fact that Ezra was already up there. There was a thick layer of snow on the roof. Sabine noticed a cleared off patch to the right of the Ghost. She saw Ezra meditating with a light winter coat on in the middle of it.

"Yes?" Ezra said, not moving. It startled Sabine a little. Ezra got up, and turned to face her. "I have a feeling you're a little bored."

"Yeah," Sabine replied. I have nothing to do, so I thought I'd join you."

"Really?"

"No, I didn't think you were up here."

"Oh. Well nothing much going on up here... Unless you want to have a snow ball fight..."

Sabine knew he was joking, but couldn't resist. Once Ezra turned around, Sabine gathered some snow, balled it up, and chucked it at Ezra. It hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow..." Said Ezra, feeling the back of his head. What Sabine hadn't realized, was that she had packed the snow too hard, and it had become an ice ball...

"Oh, my gosh, Ezra! I'm so sorry!" Sabine practically yelled. Next thing she knew, a SNOWball caught her square in the face... "Oh, it's ON, now!"

The two began throwing snowballs at eachother, having the time of their lives. Then, suddenly, disaster struck...

They had used all the snow on the top of the Ghost. Well, the stuff that they could get to without running risk of falling off the Ghost.

They decided to go over to Ezra's tower, and use the snow there. No boundaries, and no roofs to fall off of. Also, unlimited amounts of snow. On the way there, Sabine and Ezra, both felt a sharp pain in their necks, and 5 minutes later, blacked out, and fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 2

Insanity- Ch. 2

Hera was in the cockpit of the Ghost, as Kanan walked in.

"Hera," he asked. "Have you seen the kids? They haven't been around for about a day now that I think about it..."

"No, love. I haven't," Hera replied. "You don't suppose they went AWOL do you?"

"Not to my knowledge... I think I heard them say that they were going to Ezra's tower for a snowball fight..."

"Well then, that's where we'll look..."

Hera and Kanan set out with Chopper and Zeb to Ezra's tower. But when they got there, there were no sign of Ezra, Sabine, or even evidence of a snowball fight...

"Interesting... Very interesting..." Said Zeb, now concerned...

In orbit, aboard an unknown class of ship, Ezra woke up. So did Sabine. They were instantly frightened, as they did not know if they were on a space ship, deep underground, or in some creepy guy's basement.

They were both chained to a wall; a fact neither of them liked. Due to the low rumble of a ship's engine, they knew they were, in fact, in space. Suddenly, a door opened, and a blue skinned man, with blonde hair, a grey uniform, and a black cape walked in with two guards following close behind.

"I am Captain Cody of the Empire. You are to call me either Sir, or Master," he said.

(Dun, dun, duuuuunn)


	4. Chapter 3

Insanity- Ch. 3

A few days had now passed... Kanan, Hera and Zeb were now extremely worried. They hadn't the faintest clue what had happened to Ezra and Sabine. They were now pulling ideas out of nowhere...

"What if a pink unicorn came and took them to the land of marshmallows and ponies to frolic with him in the midst of ice cream and flowers..." Zeb suggested, clearly drunk from lack of sleep.

"Zeb, honey, you need some sleep," said Hera.

"Not until we find my bunk buddy..." Zeb replied. "I can't sleep without him."

Chopper handed Zeb a teddy bear that had been dressed to look like Ezra.

"Ah! There's the little bugger..." And with that, Zeb laid down on the couch, and fell into a deep sleep.

"Well," said Kanan, "I guess it's up to you and I to find them."

Chopper whirred angrily.

"And Chopper..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Ezra yelled as electricity coursed through his veins.

"I grow impatient..." Said Cody. "Now tell me where your ship is, or I'll kill Sabine."

"Don't you dare, touch her," said Ezra, panting. "Because I can, and WILL kill you..."

"HA HA HA HAA!" Cody laughed. "If you 'can and will' kill me, then why don't you?"

Silence...

"Exactly. Now, for the last time, TELL ME WHERE YOUR SHIP IS!"

Silence...

"So that's how it's going to be, eh?" Cody sighed. "Well, you give me no choice..." He brought a knife from it's sheath, and held it to Sabine's throat.

But then, Cody dropped the knife, and began clutching his throat. He was being force choked.

"I do not want these children harmed, Captain..." A deep, booming voice said from the shadows. "I find your lack of patience... Disturbing..."

A dark figure appeared from the corner.

Darth Vader.


	5. Chapter 4

Insanity- Ch. 4

Cody dropped to the floor, gasping for breath and choughing as Vader released his hold.

"Yes... Lord Vader," he said.

"I have faith that you can yet get information out of these two, without killing them. Make it so..."

"Yes, my lord..."

Vader left the room, and Cody swore under his breath...

"You got lucky THIS time, kids... But he won't be around to save you next time..." Cody said, following Vader. Sabine stopped him.

"Cody, what's the matter with you?!" She said. "The Cody I knew wouldn't be doing this!"

Cody sighed... "That Cody grew up. He realized the world is not filled with flowers and marshmallows."

And with that, he left.

Ezra was confused.

"I take it that you knew him?" He asked.

"Not really..." Sabine stated. "I knew him a whileago, but he's not who he used to be..."

"Okay..."

Hera and Kanan were now, just plain fed up, and worried. Ezra and Sabine were better than this. And if not Ezra, then certainly Sabine would know to either tell them first, or come back as soon as possible.

Kanan was most angry of all. Not just at Ezra, but at himself for only keeping his lazy eye on him.

"Well," said Zeb, "I guess we have to go see if there are any Imperial ships in orbit, and see if they're on that..."

"That's as good a plan as any," Hera stated. "If they were on the planet, they'd be back by now...


	6. Chapter 5

Insanity- Ch. 5

"AAAAAAHHHHH, AAAUUUUGGGGGHHH!" Ezra screamed. Electricity was now flowing through his body, with deadly force that only a high midi-chlorian count could handle.

"Since you have not given me the location of your friends," Cody said. "I see no reason to keep you alive. Prepare yourself for an excrusiating death...

Cody ramped the electric flow for both Ezra and Sabine, to as much as they could possibly take. After 5 minutes, he stopped. Ezra and Sabine were breathing heavily, their clothes smoking from the heat of the electricity.

Cody brought a knife from it's sheath. He held it to Sabine, and made a large gash in her forearm. Sabine screamed in pain. Seeing this took Ezra down a path unknown to the average person... This path was barbaric... Murderous... Insane... Ezra fainted.

(Beginning Ezra's dream...

Ezra's adrenaline SKYROCKETED, as he felt himself grow stronger... Angrier... Deadlier... He focused on Cody, and imagined his blood levels rising to a dangerous one. His skin, ripping open, and letting the excess blood leak out.

Then he focused on Sabine. He imagined any damage inflicted to her being repaired instantly, and painlessly; a stunt only possible with the Dark Side...

He ripped himself from his chains, opened his eyes, and looked at Cody. He picked the knife up off the floor, and drove it deep into Cody's heart...

Ending Ezra's dream...)

His head perked up, and he realized that everything he had done was not a dream... He had acctually done it... Sabine was healed, Cody lay in front of him, lifeless, and he was free... This was too much for him... He freed Sabine, and then went to the corner to cower in it...

Sabine was astonished, and fearful... While Ezra was unconscious, he had just healed her, and brutally killed a man... But she was also curious... What had caused him to do this, and why was he now cowering in a corner, muttering to himself...

Cowering in a corner... Muttering to himself... Sabine priced it together...

All that torture, mixed with seeing a friend tortured next to him, must have driven him insane...

Sabine approached Ezra, now hearing more of what he said...

"The peace is a lie, all lies!" She heard. "Never again, never again... Lies, lies! All lies!"

She put her hand to his cheek, and that seemed to calm him...


	7. Finalle

Insanity- Finalle

Sabine approached Ezra, now hearing more of what he said...

"The peace is a lie, all lies!" She heard. "Never again, never again... Lies, lies! All lies!"

She put her hand to Ezra's cheek, and that seemed to calm him... Why? What was causing him to be like this? She pulled her hands away, and soon after, Ezra resumed his muttering.

"The peace is a lie, a lie! Never peace of mind... Only violence, and death... Kill, KILL! Save Sabine..."

That last part confused Sabine, untill she realized... Ezra hadn't been driven insane because of the torture... It was because he had killed... Killed a man to save her...

"Golem, Golem!" Ezra half coughed... What was going on? Was the power of the Dark Side making him power hungry

Sabine finally had it dawn on her; the reason that she somewhat enjoyed his flirting... It was because deep down, Ezra would do anything to protect her. For months she had put it off to the side, and only thinking of him as a brother... But maybe... Maybe he thought more of her... Maybe... She thought more of him...

Sabine leaned over him, and once again, placed her hand on his cheek. Ezra calmed down, and this time acctually looked up... Sabine would have been mesmerized by his eyes, had it not been for the band of gold that surrounded his iris, and was closing in on his pupils... She leaned closer to his face, realizing how good he looked. Closing her eyes, and leaning in closer, she puckered up, and kissed him.

Ezra reacted to the kiss positively, in both a mental, and physical way. He moved to bring Sabine closer to him, and kissing back. He closed his eyes, and behind his eyelids, the band of gold began to retreat, allowing a shade of blue to return...

And THAT's when his sane mind returned. When it did, the first thing he thought, was- AAAGGUUUAH! AAAGGUUUAH! Stop this!

He pulled away, as what must have happened dawned on him. Sabine was a little dissapointed...

"You're back..." She said. "Are, you, uh... Are you OK?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Ezra replied. "Just, uh... Little shaken up is all..."

Suddenly, Zeb came FLYING around the corner, into the cell.

"They're in here!" He yelled to Kanan and Hera.

Kanan and Hera both rushed in, and Hera immediately started holding Ezra and Sabine in a Bear Hug of Death. Cursing in her native language, she made them swear never run off without telling them again.

"OK, Hera," said Ezra. "You can let go now, we're alright!"

Hera would not let go, but in fact, only tightened her grip on the two teens...

-The End-


End file.
